micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Grmmian
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Grum Jun26.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 14:08, October 26, 2011 siber city asks for a allianceSiber city 23:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Dear Grummia, Thanks so much for your addition of my nation's flag on the list of Micronations flags page. If you have any advice for a new Micronation, how to get noticed, etc. Many thanks again, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 21:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re(2): Thank you Dear Grummia, Thank you so much for this opportunity, I can only wish to be as influential as those whom have left. If there is anything to do to help the wiki, I am your man. Most thanks, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 07:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The Left Dear Grummia, Despite my hefty Royal title, I (and the people of my nation) agree very much with the Socialist politics of the Democracy of Grum. You are now 100% backed by the Great Kingdom. Kindest regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 07:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories Dearest Grummia, You have recently moved me into the category of cleanup - I believe that my article is rather clean, and is one of the cleanest articles on the Wiki. I have worked very hard to make the article look tidy and presentable. What is your reason for doing so? You have also put me into the category of Abs, what does this mean? Regards, Great King Harry Nicholls Great King Henry Nichol 08:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re(2): Categories Dearest Michael II, I was not offended, merely intrigued as to why my page needed to be cleaned up. Everything is just great the way it is, but I am very grateful at how willing you are to help. Thank you. Carpe diem! Regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 22:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) we are a diplomatic and free nationSiber city 01:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations I, King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia, on the behalf of Galacia, propose an alliance, or at least some form of diplomatic relation. I will be awaiting your response. His Majesty King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia I want to personally thank you for you time spent considering formal relations with Galacia, even though none have been set up. I completely understand the military alliance prospect of it-Galacia's Army is what you would call a "Just in Case" army. We will probably never open war with us being the ones who declare it aggressively. Also-I believe that we are both fairly new micronations, and new to this wiki. Do you want to help each other out in navigation and everything else on this wiki, so we can understand everything better? I am horribly confused by the whole "sector" thing and how a micronation would even enact a war. It also seems as though some m-nations create false histories and such. Thank you for your time. His Majesty King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Thank you for your obvious time spent writing that post. It really clears things up. Three more questions-What are the whole "fourth world, fifth world, sixth world, seventh world" stuff? Also, do you have any questions, and lastly-will there be any kind of diplomatic relationship between our nations? Dear Democracy of Grum, I,Ruling King Mendoza of the Kingdom of Rosettia,on behalf of the Kingdom of Rosettia,propose an alliance with the Democracy of Grum. Ruling King Mendoza of the Kingdom of Rosettia Long Live the Non-Aligned Movement! Dearest Michael II, I am pleased that you have come back to this great wiki site. I welcome you back with warm salutations. It also fills me with pleasure that you have not been drawn in by those capitalist dogs! Long live the non-aligned movement! Long live Michael II! Royal regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 15:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Thank You' Thank you for accepting my proposal for an alliance. I have added your nation to Galacia's page. I also make allies on the other wiki, however I don't like it as much as it's kinda ugly and hard to use. Also everyone is so strict and stuff on there. That's why you'll see Burkland on there, but that nation is on the other wiki, however there's an outdated one on Burkland here on this wiki. How Galacia works? Hmm...that's a difficult question to answer. Galacia is a hobby for me, and I enjoy being the "ruler" over my own, however so small, domain. I am a one-man, two-dog nation, with four honorary citizens. Could you explain in better detail what you mean by how Galacian functions? The Awesome X! 04:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Also-I saw your post in Domus' talk page about Siber City and problems with the administrators. I believe that if there are no active admins on this wiki, you can talk to Wikia and they can give you admin rights...Siber City also created another nation known as Siren City. I have contacted you over the new email Were the biggest micronation in our sector Yes we created the nation by getting a friend into micronations we have created a couple but there all are egostans thanks very much grummia!!! thanks for correct my page and informotion please be my allied !! so i give you medal Anything new? Hello Grummia, this is King Anonymous. I have just recently arrived back at Fort Bailey, after a vacation with my Royal Family. Anything new going on in Grummia and/or the micronational world? And you're welcome for the Galacian Medal of Diplomatic Relationships...I think others have caught on, as it seems as though in the last post on this talk page, someone else gave you a medal... His Majesty King Anonymous of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia Have you seen the future plans of expansion for Galacia? Terribly Sorry Dearest Michael II, I am most sorry for not answering for so long, I have been very busy dealing with internal matters in the Great Kingdom. 1. I am all for the Micronational space program and the Brooklyn Balloon mission, it will be fantastic if it is mastered! 2. Thank you for your email address, you are most kind, and have been very kind to me ever since I joined this great Wiki. Sorry for any inconvenience (I was not ignoring you!) Yours faithfully, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 22:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) PS... Why have I been labelled as inactive the alliances section of your wiki? I am very active! You might have mistaken me for being inactive because I have been off the wiki for a long time... Kindest regards, HI&RM The Great King of Domus Understood Understood...XD The Awesome X! 23:59, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the inspiration for your flag and coat of arms? And...do you know if any micronational organisations still exist at least on this wiki, and are like active? Cause i'd like to have some Antarctica land but I'm not sure if that organization is still running. Thank you! Do you have an account on the other MicroWiki? The one with the logo of a globe? I like Wikia because it's MUCH easier to use and more customizable and easier to navigate, however it seems as though the more *serious* nations (not to say our's aren't) are on that wiki. :( BTW do you think it'd be OK if I claim the northern or some other part of Bir Tiwil that is not already owned by Grum? I think I will look into the Canadian Arctic stuff and also territory on the moon. I at least want Galacia to own a few feet on the moon... I read about the Wiki Schism before. I wonder what the changes looked like in Wikia that caused all the riots?! And, can you tell me the extent of your ownership of Bir Tiwil? Galacia's flag, at first, was just conquored up when I was drawing random flags with crayons while on a recent vacation during the Summer with the Royal Family. That vacation is when I found out about Sealand, and micronatinalism. I didn't take it too seriously at first, but then a few months ago, I chose one of the flags that I had drawn and adopted it. Then I was into micronationalism and created a coat of arms and other stuff. And look where I am now! :) The original flag was top-to-bottom, red, green, and purple, however I thought it looked a bit unbalanced. I still like it but I like the current one better, so i switched it around and now it is purple, green, red. I was also thinking of doing it across, like the french flag. I didn't really have much of a reason for choosing those colors-it just looked right and no other macronation has those colors put together. Let alone micronations. Now I kinda have a reason for the colors, as I just came up with them recently. :P For one, the colors kinda are similar to a sunrise's, representing a "new start". IDK don't ask XD. I guess that the green represents the green of Galacia, like the grass and trees and foliage and eco-friendlyness. also the liberty. The purple...umm...for peace? Like the Christian dove holding a purple cloth? And the red (my favorite color) would be the ability to defend that liberty and peace? I'll probably make an official reason for the flag colors. Because of this topic, I will post a picture (soon hopefully) of all of the flags I made prior to Galacia's founding, including the fundamental red green purple one. And I don't see why not jackalopes would be real. They could live in the mtns or something! umm...hello? Anyone there? Don't Worry, I'm Still Here! Hello Michael II, Do not worry, I am still around (and not dead!). I think that the Wiki Schism page is triumph and very well created and edited. The Oop Script page has also been a very interesting read. I am also very glad that the Kingdom of Rosettia is about to launch the balloon, what an achievement if it works! Very interesting stuff. We should propose an alliance. Due to the three nations; the Democracy of Grum, The Royal Kingdom of Galacia and the Great Kingdom of Domus being such close allies, we should form a new organisation. Perhaps to be named: The Triple Mentente? (a play on the name of the alliance at the beginning of the First World War, The Triple Entente. What do you think? I believe that it will strengthen the relationships between our three prosperous nations. Many thanks and Royal regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 09:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Username and all such like Dearest Michael II, My username is different to my real name, because, at first, I did want to appear anonymous, but now, I am ok with it and have no means to change my name. Oops! What is an IGO? Kindest regards, HI&RM Great King Harry Nicholls the Liberator GSRS GMIC MCTA GAN GEN Great King Henry Nichol 17:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I Have No Claims on Sealand and I am Willing To Relinquish The Area Of Mollosia as Well as Ireland. However The Rest of Great Britain and Most of The Corn Belt Remain In My Country.Also My Nation has Claimed The Territory of Before The Kingdom of Domus Was Created. Prime Minister of Asermia Asermia and Galacia Thank you for the heads-up on Asermia. They not only interfere with your land but with my land as well! I will arrange a diplomatic meeting with the leader(s) of Asermia in order to try to find a compromise. However if such compromise is not acceptable, then I will let go of Asermia as an ally. I did not look at the map of Asermia before making an alliance with them. I sure hope that we can come to terms with Asermia, as I fear that there may be an outbreak of a micronational war. Let us pray not. Sincerely, King Anonymous I Will Relinquish All Territory Other Than Isle of Britain and Most of The Corn Belt. Prime Minister of Asermia